


Cub of Zen-Aku

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrew is going to be a Power Ranger, Character Death, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Pairings uncertain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: A chance twist of fate changes one of Sunnydale's native sons who was too curious for his own good. And it's for the Better too





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS series or the Power Rangers series.

Warning: Character deaths in this chapter.

Note: Zen-Aku will be acting a little OOC in this chapter.

Prologue 

In the forests around Turtle cove the seal that covered the seal of Zen-Aku the wolf Duke org had stood for centuries without anyone bothering it.

But the seal was weakening and something was opening it which woke Zen-Aku up, his memories of the past were nothing but shadows of pain and misery. 

He let out a gasp as he found out that he was somewhere dark and cold, he struggled against the chains that bound him, which created earthquakes that were loosening the chains that bound him but each time he was pushed back by the seal but it was weakening. 

One day he sensed something; someone was outside of his tomb and he yelled, “Help me, help me, RELEASE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Andrew looked at the ancient seal and felt something tickle his senses, he heard a wolf howl and a voice whispered, “Release me boy so I can fulfill my wish for vengeance, if you grant my wish then I shall grant you a wish, you have my word of honor boy.” 

Andrew frowned, he had come to Turtle Cove with his family on their way back to Sunnydale and he had decided to investigate some old ruins, he saw a tomb he guessed or some sort of building and started to mess with it, the tomb had somehow called to him from the hotel, the desperate howls for freedom and, in a way, companionship.

Zen-Aku blinked, he felt that someone was trying to open the casket and he frowned as he sensed something odd about the person, a loneliness. As he felt the tomb open he leapt out of the tomb and looked at the outside world for the first time in centuries.

He breathed deeply, smelling the fresh air and then he saw the small child in front of him, the boy was barely on the cusp of manhood and his eyes blinked owlishly at the Org. 

“Freedom!! You have granted me this freedom, what is your name? I am Zen-Aku.” 

“You are so cool looking!!” the boy said, “Oh, I’m Andrew.” 

“Andrew,” Zen-Aku said, “Why are you out here alone?”

The boy explained about a trip his family had taken and he decided to explore the forest nearby. 

Zen-Aku said, “I have heard enough Andrew, what is your wish?”

“Wish?” Andrew said, “Oh yeah, you promised me a wish. Ummm, hmmm, could we be friends forever? I don’t have many friends.”

“You wish…. to be friends?” Zen-Aku said, “Hmmm, what does that mean? To be friends?” 

Andrew looked confused and said, “I don’t know but I think we play games and stuff. Me and my family are on our way back home to Sunnydale from here when I heard a whisper and I found you.”

The Duke Org thought it over, he nodded and said, “Very well Andrew, you and I shall be friends; you shall teach me more about this world and perhaps I shall teach you to be, yes, a warrior, you seem weak but I shall teach you to be strong Andrew.”

Over the next few months Andrew showed Zen-Aku how to have fun and told him about his friends and Zen-Aku enjoyed the company of this relatively sweet natured boy but he found that Andrew easily followed people.

‘But that will change,’ he thought. 

One day several months later Zen-Aku watched as the boy looked at him with confusion but that was normal as Andrew was generally confused about things, Zen-Aku found that endearing about the boy but he noticed that there were tears this time. 

Zen-Aku frowned and said, “What’s wrong Andrew?”

“Oh,” Andrew said, “Umm, my friend Jonathan said we can’t be friends anymore, he, umm, joined the mythology club and they don’t just let anyone in.”

Zen-Aku frowned and thought, ‘Does Andrew know about the dark things in his hometown? The things that hunted humans, both guilty and innocents alike and they were not Orgs, no they were something else.’ Even thought they were pathetic creatures they seemed drawn to Andrew and Zen-Aku was unsure of why.

‘Andrew is happy to have friends and he has treated me well without any disgust or hatred,’ Zen-Aku nodded, the boy was his friend, he will defend Andrew from these creatures and find out why Jonathan hurt Andrew’s feelings, Andrew should be happy not sad.

Zen-Aku stroked Andrew’s hair and said, “Come, I shall teach you of the way of healing herbs Andrew.”

After Andrew left for home Zen-Aku nodded, Jonathan will be taught a painful lesson for his careless disregard of Andrew’s feelings. Zen-Aku walked away playing his flute. 

Andrew had treated Zen-Aku with friendship, kindness and love and the Duke Org would protect him from these dark creatures.

As Zen-Aku walked he felt the dark creatures whisper both his name and Andrew’s name and the words whispered were of light and dark: he was the darkness to Andrew’s relative innocence and he had made sure to scare Warren away as the boy was not worthy of Andrew’s affections, it was a pleasure to cause Warren to run screaming into the night.

Jonathan was different but he had abandoned Andrew a few days ago and it seems that Andrew had learnt a lesson of friendship himself; that friendship sometimes causes pain. Zen-Aku would make sure that Jonathan would know pain before this night was through but he was puzzled by Jonathan’s actions.

Zen-Aku frowned as he sensed something odd at the mall but his target was there as well, so he will strike both down at once.

He held out his blade and said, “It is time for me to show this boy the meaning of fear and pain.”

In the mall Jonathan stood behind Buffy and knew he had made sure that Andrew was safe especially since he’d have tried to help and he was startling to look a bit buff now, he said his friend was teaching him but Jonathan wondered what friend was he talking about? 

The Judge chuckled a bit at the arrow sticking out of his chest and said, “No weapon forged by man will ever harm me.”

Before Buffy could say anything a flute song echoed throughout the mall, The Judge looked around and said, “What is making that sound?” 

Both groups watched with curiosity as a wolfish being walked out playing the flute, the wolf looked at the Judge who sneered at him and said, “You reek of humanity, of nobility.” 

The wolf simply held out his weapon and said, “Crescent Blade, Crescent Wave!!” and waves of energy struck the Judge. 

The Judge frowned and said, “That hurt.” 

Zen-Aku looked at the demon and sneered as he began to play his flute again, then he flung three crystals into his flute and yelled, “Dark Wildzords, arise!!”

The Judge frowned and said, “What is that sound?” 

Xander blinked and said, “Do I hear a wolf howling?” and he looked at the skylight of the mall and said, “Umm, a robotic hammerhead shark, alligator and a wolf? Hmmm, do those count as forged by man? And to think I got you the missile launcher for no reason Buffy.”

Buffy looked on as the wolf demon yelled, “Dark Wildzords combine!!” and she saw the robots transformed into an even bigger robot, then the robot’s hand shattered the skylight and pulled the Judge closer to it and flung the monster up then the Alligator head suddenly chomped down and destroyed the Judge.

Then the giant robot disappeared and the wolf creature reappeared in a flash of black light. 

“Okay, what the shit!!?” Angelus roared, “I fucking wanted to see the world burn!! I wanted suffering!! I wanted pain!!”

“I wanted….” Angelus’s sentence was cut off when the creature’s sword thing went through his neck, he looked down and blinked once before he turned to dust, freaking out the other vampires.

As Zen-Aku turned to the children he saw Jonathan and walked towards him, Buffy stared as the wolf snarled and backhanded Jonathan and said, “You have sealed Andrew’s fate, he is mine now to train. I shall be his…. friend and you will never see him until I allow him to come back to seek his just vengeance on you, if that is his wish.”

Buffy punched Zen-Aku but he just glared at her, shrugged and walked away, he played the flute as he disappeared into wind. 

Buffy stared at the empty space and said, “Jonathan, you have to find your friend, that creature cannot take him.”

Xander grabbed her and they walked out of the mall and, followed by Jonathan, they looked at where the wolf creature was.

Andrew was asleep as Zen-Aku appeared, the wolf org stroked his hair and nodded to himself, he looked up and saw Andrew’s older brother, who frowned and said, “Jonathan called and told me that he’s coming over to save Andrew from you.”

“And,” Zen-Aku said, “What will you do?” 

“Nothing,” Tucker said venomously, “Andrew’s been happier with you. Fuck, you’ve been a better friend than Jonathan has been lately, take him now, my parents probably know about you. Please, he’d better off with you than he’d be with us.”

Zen-Aku nodded and he picked up Andrew gently so not to disturb his sleep and said, “My promise to you is that Andrew shall become more than he was here.”

Tucker nodded and said, “Okay, just be good to him and don’t worry, Jonathan’s as pathetic as my brother is or was.”

Zen-Aku bowed and in a rustle of leaves disappeared with Andrew.

Tucker smiled Andrew would be better off with new friend than in this town.

Several months later.

Andrew blocked another sword strike from Zen-Aku who nodded and said, “You are getting better Andrew, I am very proud of your growth as a warrior and as a man,” he smiled as Andrew hugged him, he had taught Andrew the way of herbs and medicines in the wild and he liked how Andrew listened to his stories.

Andrew’s use of the crescent blade was inspired and Andrew still showed Zen-Aku what he enjoyed, it was comforting for him and the Org was content to have Andrew as his friend and he decided that Andrew could never go back to his town as the whispering shadows would try to take him and corrupt him.

They had been travelling for a year and a half but they were happy together and Andrew was a lot better than he was on the Hellmouth as no dark whispers got to him. Andrew was almost as good as he was in battle, training to use the crescent blade. Zen-Aku explained that he couldn’t be easy on Andrew during the lessons and they were hard lessons and Zen-Aku trained Andrew in the use of many types of weapons.

Zen-Aku stroked Andrew’s hair, the boy sighed and said, “Zen-Aku, I kinda miss school but you’re so much cooler.”

“Ah,” Zen-Aku said, “Thank you Andrew and you are my friend.” 

The Dark wild zords growled their agreement and Zen-Aku frowned as he looked at the glittering city in front of him, it was called Angel Grove and he had been mysteriously drawn here for the past few days, Zen-Aku looked on as Andrew went to sleep and he frowned as he sensed that something was in the woods with them. 

He looked up and said, “what do you want?”

A person in green appeared in front of him and said, “My Empress detected you and She has commanded me to take you to Her.”

“I serve no one,” Zen-Aku growled, “Be gone from my sight.” 

“I will not fail my Empress,” the man said as he transformed into a green garbed warrior with a golden chest plate.

Zen-Aku frowned and said, “I serve no one, no one is my master least of all you but if you want to fight then we do it away from the boy I protect.” 

The Green warrior nodded and they teleported away, Zen-Aku held his blade out and said “Crescent Blade, Crescent Wave,” and shot out waves of crescent energy at the green warrior who held out his own weapon and blocked it.

Zen-Aku frowned, this boy was not much older than Andrew and he hesitated as he noticed that there was an evil force guiding him, he frowned and said, “Boy, you are not yourself, perhaps I can help you fight the spell that has taken over you.”

The warrior laughed and said, “You’re weak now, aren’t you protecting the boy? who is he?”

“My friend,” Zen-Aku said, “My dear friend, yes but I have found humans fight their hardest to protect something or for vengeance and you simply fight because you are a puppet.”

A sword of darkness appeared in the green warrior’s hand and Zen-Aku frowned and the warrior shook his head and began to fight harder. 

Zen-Aku bowed, he had anticipated this dark fate. 

Andrew woke up when he heard a wolf howling and thought, ‘Where’s Zen-Aku?’ He got up and heard metal clashing against metal and he walked towards the sound. 

As he walked through the forest he grew more and more concerned, as he ran towards the sound he came through to a clearing and stared as clouds covered the moon, he froze as he noticed that Zen-Aku was weakened when the light of the moon couldn’t shine on him and Andrew saw that the green warrior was still fighting viciously.

Zen-Aku saw him and roared, “Andrew, get back to the forest.” 

The Green warrior laughed and ran towards Andrew, his dark sword shining with dark green energy but Zen-Aku teleported in front of the green warrior when he fired and the ray of green energy pierced through Zen-Aku. 

The green warrior laughed and said, “Weakness, just as my Empress said,” and then he disappeared in a flash of green light. 

Zen-Aku fell down and looked at Andrew, he coughed and said, I remember everything. Andrew, come here.”

Andrew ran over to his fallen friend, Zen-Aku coughed and said, “Take my hand pup.” 

As Zen-Aku took Andrew’s trembling hand Zen-Aku said, “I’m sorry I will not be able to be your friend for much longer, the warrior was granted power by his mistress but I shall never be apart from you if you remember me in your heart and your memory, but you must never go to Sunnydale again because there are whispering shadows that hunger for you and others. Andrew, take my dark wild zords and all of my power and forge your own destiny.”

He thrust the crescent blade into Andrew’s hand and said, “Promise me on your honour as my pupil that you will never go back to that town, you will use your power for whatever you want.” 

As Andrew nodded Zen-Aku disappeared and there was a man there, Andrew looked up as a bright flash of light suddenly illuminated the night sky and he frowned as he saw a giant robot looked down at him and said, “I grieve too for my dear friend and I shall watch you now my young warrior.” 

As the man’s body disappeared Andrew heard several distant animal cries of sorrow. Andrew sat in the clearing alone and he remembered the green man, he was going to kill him, he was going to fight him and he heard the dark wild zords howl their agreement 

Whoever he was that man was going to feel the wolf’s fang at his neck.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 1

Andrew watched the report on the news and he saw the green warrior who had killed Zen-Aku and he was told by the newscaster that they were heroic Power Rangers, maybe they killed Zen-Aku because they thought he was evil and he did look pretty evil though, he supposed he did too since he was wearing Zen-Aku’s coat.

He held the blade flute in his hand and saw the crystals glowed darkly they hungered for revenge. 

These rangers were not on his list as enemies but if they wanted to fight him then they would feel the wolf’s fangs in their flesh.

Andrew walked to the school because he thought he would find more information there, as he walked in he saw kids milling about and he muttered to himself, “It almost looks like Sunnydale high.”

As he walked through the crowds Andrew saw a large boy who looked at him and said, “Hey new kid.”

Andrew looked him in the eyes, the big guy’s eyes held the eyes of a bully but he guessed the boy had been picked on in the past and now he tried to bully others, Andrew frowned, Zen-Aku’s lessons were many and one of them was not to pick on the weak as there was no honor in it.

As Andrew smiled at him the boy said, “Umm, I’m Bulk and this is Skull.”

Andrew nodded and Bulk tried to bully him but Andrew treated him with respect and a friendly manner and by the end of the conversation he was kinda friends with them, as they walked off he felt a tap on his shoulder, an older man looked at him and said, “Young man, you are late for your class.”

“I don’t go to school, sorry,” Andrew said and walked off, the man frowned and followed him.

“Son do you mean you don’t go to school here?” the man asked with a frown.

Andrew’s eyes softened and the man said, “You’ve got no home, right? Hmmm, a runaway aren’t you? Where did you live?”

“Sunnydale,” Andrew said.

“I’m the principal and please stay son, I’ll help you if you let me.”

Andrew heard a wolf howl and he nodded, the principal took him to the office and said, “First let’s see what you’re good at, here are some test sheets and you will answer them for me. Hmmmm, can’t imagine Snyder giving any kid a good recommendation but I should talk to him.”

As Andrew sat there working on the test sheets and he heard the principal say, “Hey Ronald. Yeah, it’s Isaac. Yes, Angel Grove. Yeah, it’s still a problem but at least my school paper doesn’t have an obituary that would put city newspapers to shame, with very interesting categories in said obituary.”

“Oh yes, we do have giant monsters but at least none of my students get killed,” the Principal said, “Now I have a student who used to go to your school. Umm, name?”

“Umm, Andrew Wells sir.”

“Yes, Andrew Wells. Really? One of the students you like? Mmmm. ran away and people aren’t looking for him, well, that’s not surprising is it? Yes, well send his records to me immediately, I will be taking him in. You know I’ve wanted my own child but yes, thank you Ronald and again, try to get out of that school you’ll be eaten alive one day.” 

Andrew looked on as the principal hanged up the phone, smiled at him and said, “You do know your school isn’t normal? But you will be safe here and, thankfully, your parents will not challenge any adoption record.”

“Adoption?” Andrew said, “Umm, what?”

“Andrew, my name is Isaac Kaplan and I have been teaching for thirty years and the first ten years were spent in Sunnydale and trust me, Angel Grove is a lot better. But Ronald? Yes, he is a strict man for good reason but we shall not go into details, anyways I’ve been told that you’ve been declared dead and god knows what that means in Sunnydale. But anyways, I have no doubt that you will find friends here and allow me to welcome you to Angel Grove.

“Thank you,” Andrew said, “Umm, I finished the tests you gave me.”

Isaac smiled and said, “You do know that these tests will tell me what grade you should be in considering you’ve been out of school for over a year, let me get the graded.” He walked out and then back in.

“Ah good, they’ll be graded in a bit,” then he frowned and said, “But Andrew what did you learn out there?”

“My friend died recently,” Andrew said, “A few weeks ago but, umm, anyways he taught me herbal medicines, the movements of the stars and how to fight and defend myself.”

Isaac frowned and said, “That would actually make sure you were just right for Sunnydale or Angel Grove, in fact I should make it compulsory for students, god knows we get attacked every now and then.”

“Monsters?” Andrew said, “Like in Sunnydale?”

“Hmmm, at least ours don’t wear the faces of our loved ones,” Isaac said, “My wife had been turned and I was forced to stake her, after that I could not live in Sunnydale any longer.”

Andrew looked down and said, “I’m sorry for your loss, my cousin Cyrus was turned too, we look alike but he ran off.”

Isaac smiled sadly and said, “Please do not inform your new classmates of Sunnydale, I am afraid they simply wouldn’t understand.”

“Yes sir,” Andrew said softly.

“Ah, here we go, thank you Ms. Appleby,” Isaac said as the teacher entered the office, “Your papers.” 

Andrew nodded to her and she left, Andrew frowned and said, “Does this city have similar issues with demons?”

“No we don’t Andrew, Angel Grove is safe. Now let’s see: you are pretty much average for math, slightly cleverer than most of our students and your writing skills is top notch, you’ll keep up with them.”

Andrew nodded and said, “That’s good.” 

“I’d say so,” Isaac said, “It’s a bit late so your first day will be tomorrow, you should go and check the town out, here is my address. Please enjoy yourself, do you have money?” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Thank you and yes I do.”

“Good, go to the youth centre, it’s a nice place,” Isaac said smiling.

Andrew frowned but nodded and Isaac smiled, Andrew walked out and said, “A father? Hmm, I guess that works.”

As he walked out he saw a group of six kids walk out, he heard the wolf howl and he walked away quickly.

He walked out, looked around a little and frowned as he saw the community centre and walked towards it.

A large man gave him a warm welcome and poured him a milkshake, as Andrew drank it he thought about how he and Zen-Aku hunted and Zen-Aku had taught him how to prepare meat and prey ranging from deer to serpents.

Andrew looked at a muffin and said, “How much?”

“Ah, two dollars,” the man said, “So, I’m Ernie. I’ve never seen you before, oh wait you’re the new kid Principal Kaplan told me about, you poor sonofabitch Sunnydale’s a bad place to live in. Oh and Kaplan paid for your dinner so I’ll make you one of my famous burgers.”

“You know?” Andrew said, “How?”

Ernie looked down and said, “Let’s just say that sometimes we have kids like yourself who come from that town, they seem so frightened but for a year and a half you made the right choice, better to live in the forests but hey, welcome to Angel Grove.”

As Andrew waited Ernie sat there and said, “So do you know about the Power Rangers?” Andrew nodded, Ernie smiled and said, “The green guy used to be evil but he’s good now.”

“And he gets a pass for what he did?” Andrew snorted out in slight disgust, “Hmmmph, sorry.”

“Yeah, I understand. But hey, do you like sports? You look like you could go into acrobatics, you got the body for it, I got a few girls that are good at it so you could join them but that’s just my opinion.”

The centre suddenly rumbled and Ernie cursed under his breath, Andrew growled and said, “I’ll be back in a second.”

Ernie nodded and said, “Be careful kid, Rita’s up to something. Wait, actually you should stay here and I’ll check outside, okay?”

Andrew nodded and frowned, Angel Grove was so much different from Sunnydale but at least the people had the knowledge to run when it was there trouble but not much more than that.

Ernie ran in and said, “Kid, the rangers are fighting nearby so I have to get the shelter ready.”

As Andrew looked on he realized that Ernie was a good man, he hadn’t met many truly good people in his travels with Zen-Aku.

As the building shook Andrew walked out and saw five of them: red, yellow, black, blue and pink and they were fighting some golden armoured monster right near the building and he frowned, he was about to help them when he heard Zen-Aku whisper, ‘Boy, a warrior knows when to fight and they don’t need you to help them, help the others.’

Andrew nodded and walked to the shelter, he saw more kids from the school as well as the two kids he first met: the skinny guy and the large guy and Andrew sat next to them.

The Shelter rumbled again from a nearby sound and Andrew noticed that the kids were getting afraid but Ernie was trying to get them to calm down.

Andrew pulled out a flute that Zen-Aku had carved for him for his birthday and told him that the flute had power, he wasn’t sure if that was true but he remembered Zen-Aku showing him a song and teaching him it, the song was beautiful, peaceful and it seemed to banish dark thoughts away.

As Andrew began to play the flute and he sighed as the flute’s song echoed throughout the shelter and he mused that if he had stayed in Sunnydale he’d probably would’ve done something stupid, probably with Warren and Jonathan. He frowned, he held no real bitterness towards Jonathan now, he was still miffed of course and he regretted nothing: of leaving his family or the town, he had been better off with a wolf demon, or Org, that’s what Zen-Aku called himself.

As he played he saw that the kids were quieting down and in the stillness of the shelter they listened.

“Hey,” Skull said, “You play nice.”

Andrew smiled and said, “Umm, thank you Skull.”

Some of the other kids were telling him the same thing when Ernie walked in and said, “The battle’s over guys.”

As they walked out Andrew frowned, there was a bit of damage but not much, he looked around curiously as this was his new home.

He saw the Principal run over and say, “Mr. Wells, are you alright?” As Andrew nodded he sighed and said, “Good, let’s get you home.”

‘Home, for now,’ Andrew thought to himself, ‘Home, for now,” but he was going to study these Power Rangers and see how they fight and learn more about them. 

Meanwhile, far to the north, Toxica frowned and said, “Jindrax, do you sense it? A fellow Org, I haven’t seen one since the Master died.”

“You’re right,” Jindrax said, “It’s south Toxica, I think we have to go down south but that means quitting our jobs.”

She shrugged and said, “Let’s go Jindrax, we have to meet the Org, it’ll need our help and maybe it’ll join us.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunnydale Interlude  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Sunnydale interlude 

A year and a half had passed since Andrew disappeared and Jonathan thought it was partially his fault, he sighed; he had been attacked by vampires one night and Buffy saved him, he had proven his magical knowledge and been allowed to join them but he had decided to not allow Andrew to join him because he was afraid for Andrew.

And he was right; Andrew had chosen to stay with a wolf demon rather than with his family where he would’ve been safe.

Flashback.

‘Andrew,’ Jonathan thought as he was breathing nervously, ‘That wolf creature is after him! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!’ 

Xander patted him on his back and said, “We’ll get to Andrew first and, umm, besides, Buffy has a problem with the wolf man.”

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “I’m so unbelievably pissed off about Angel dying but the fact is he’s dangerous Jonathan and he cannot take your friend.”

Oz looked behind him and said, “I know I’m the new guy but Jonathan, it was a bad idea to leave him alone, did he have many friends before?”

Jonathan looked down and said, “No.”

Oz shrugged and said, “Ah, is this the Wells home? And who is that waiting for us?”

“Tucker,” Jonathan said softly, he ran out and yelled, “Tucker, where is Andrew? There is some sort of wolf creature after him.”

Tucker snapped his fingers and two demon hounds appeared, Tucker said, “Yeah, Andrew is gone and he’s better off than he was here.”

As the demonic hounds growled at Jonathan Tucker sighed and said, “I love my baby brother but I also know his faults more so than you do, first he is very aware of what people say about him, he wants people to like him for him not that cheerful annoying personality he puts up.”

Tucker loomed in front of Jonathan and said, “You didn’t want him there because, let’s face it, you two aren’t really friends because you know no one else would tolerate you, so you went with Andrew because he didn’t have many friends and so he worshipped you and Warren though I think Warren’s dead right now, not a big loss though.”

“But,” Jonathan stammered, “Andrew’s with a demon, an evil demon and he, umm… he.”

“A Demon that loves Andrew,” Tucker said interrupting Jonathan with a glare, “A demon who cares for him more than our own parents care for us at times and I think Zen-Aku will protect Andrew as a father should.”

As Tucker stood there in front of them dark energy began swirling around his hands and he said, “Go away Jonathan, you are not wanted or needed here. Oh and Jonathan, don’t bother looking for Andrew because he doesn’t need you, stay with them,” He spat, “Cause if you do come here again I’ll fucking let my demons eat and rape your worthless carcass.”

Buffy looked up at the angry young man and said, “He’s dangerous, Andrew could get hurt.”

“If it happens it happens,” Tucker said coldly, “I’d rather have him be happy and loved than stay here where he’ll what? Turn into a demon’s dinner or get turned? So he’s better out there. Now get out of here, all of you.”

Flashback ends.

It turned out that Tucker was right as Warren had been found a few weeks later torn to shreds and Tucker refused to even talk to them, even Mr. Giles had gotten nowhere with him.

At least he had the Scoobies now, he and Xander were friends and he even became friends with Oz.

He was lost in thought when Larry bounded up and said, “Hey Jonathan, how’s it going?”

Jonathan mumbled, “Umm, fine Larry, why?”

“You are going to freak Jonathan,” Larry said with a smile, “Andrew, you remember him? That cute little guy? He’s not dead!! Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“Andrew?” Jonathan whispered, “Where is he.”

“Dude, let me tell the story,” Larry said, “Anyways my cousin lives in a town called Angel Grove and he and his best buddy Skull, kinda cute guy too and I love them because they’re funny but they’d get torn to shreds here, well they got a new friend and they sent a picture of him, apparently he’s their best friend now, good for him, at least I think they’re good friends.” 

Jonathan grabbed the picture and froze, it was Andrew though he looked like a man now: a bit taller, wearing a leather duster and he was cold looking even though he was smiling, he wasn’t much taller but the smile wasn’t warm.

Larry smiled and said, “He looks hot. I’m going to visit them in a month or so, so I’m going to find out… umm Jonathan? Jonathan, that’s my picture!! Oh god damn it Jonathan, give it back or yeah, later,” and he sighed as Jonathan ran off with the picture.

Jonathan ran to the library thinking, ‘It’s Andrew, it’s Andrew, he’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive and I can bring him home so I can protect him.’  
“Guys, look!!” Jonathan panted as he nearly collapsed in the library and held up the picture. 

Buffy picked the picture up and saw a fat guy and two skinny guys in it and said, “Jonathan, who are these guys?”

“Andrew, he’s the blonde guy,” Jonathan said with tears in his eyes, “See, he’s wearing that demon’s coat I think but it’s him.”

Giles patted Jonathan’s back and said, “It does look like the picture you showed us before but is it him?”

“His eyes,” Jonathan said, “His eyes, they’re the same, Andrew had those big blue eyes. But he shouldn’t be in Angel Grove, he’s gonna be here once I go there and bring him back.”

“Wait,” Giles said, “Willow, I am loathe to ask this but could you see what’s going on?”

Willow smiled as she tapped some keys on the computer and said, “Ah, his school records, here we go. Wow, it could be Andrew, see.”

Giles sat down and said, “Snyder transferred his school records to Angel Grove High. Hmmm, Jonathan, I know you want to go but things are not good here, at least he is safe.”

“Umm, Giles,” Willow said, “I’m also looking at Andrew’s adoption records.”

“His adoption records?” Giles said, “Oh, hmm, it seems an Isaac Kaplan took Andrew in.”

Jonathan turned red in the face and said, “We’re going to save him.”

“He seems to be safe,” Giles said, “We shall go after we handle the Mayor.”

“He is safe,” a gentle voice echoed throughout the library. 

They looked around and they finally found the source of the voice only to see a young boy who looked calmly at them, he wore a white tunic and jeans.

The boy looked at Jonathan and said, “Andrew is safe and better off at Angel Grove.”

Jonathan was about to say something when the boy said, “I know you care about Andrew but you have to allow Andrew to live his own life, you must let him do what he is meant to do.”

The boy walked away and Jonathan looked lost, the boy looked back at him and said, “Andrew Wells will be better off without Sunnydale’s malign influence and you need not worry about Zen-Aku, he is gone but Andrew will make new friends so he won’t be lonely.”

“And he was happy with Zen-Aku,” the boy said, “He learnt to live off the land and to hunt, Andrew learnt to not depend on anyone else for food and he learnt something else that he sorely needed: self confidence and the wisdom to not brag or try to impress people with his skills, he learnt much from Zen-Aku.”

As a golden light engulfed the boy he turned to his real form and said, “I am Animus and I am watching over Andrew and it is time for us all to forge our new destines,” and he disappeared.

“Okay,” Xander said, “If a giant golden robot tells us to drop the issue then let’s believe it.”

Jonathan looked resigned and they heard Animus say, “This is not a goodbye, this is simply see you later and you will see him later, I promise and I shall ensure that he is happy and strong.”

As he left Jonathan looked at Buffy who sighed and said, “At least he’s with humans again.”

Animus reappeared on the Animarium and saw Princess Shayla sleeping, he whispered, “Awaken oh Princess.”

She woke up and said, “Oh my, Animus?”   
Animus nodded and said, “Princess Shayla, I have some distressing news: your protector, Merrick, is dead, I will explain as best as I can.”

After the story was finished Shayla stood up and said, “I’m glad Merrick found peace but what about his heir?”

“He does not know this but he is being corrupted by the Org spirit and he may be lost to the need for vengeance but things are changing for the good for him. I want you to go to Angel Grove to be his mentor as I fear that dark events are happening,” Animus said in a soft gentle voice, “But I want Andrew to learn of Animeria and our ways so he can find a way to become purified.”

She nodded and said, “Of course I’ll go.”

“Good,” Animus said, “He will not be able to hide what he is much longer as he will seek to put his new power to use.”

She got up and said, “I shall go there immediately and Animus, is Merrick in a good place?”

“He is with all the others,” Animus said, “In that bright place, a place of safety and sanctuary. He is happy but worried about the boy he sees as a son.”

“A son?” Shayla said, “Very well, I shall go now.”

“Good,” Animus said, “Things are progressing quickly.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Andrew sat on a tree in the park and was playing his flute, he didn’t know where he remembered this song from but it soothed him as he played the flute as he was confused by something: The Green Ranger’s actions were ones of honor then where was this honor when he was fighting Zen-Aku? He felt the rage grow inside him, the hate for the Green Ranger who took his family away from him.

He looked out over the park and saw kids his own age and younger enjoying one of the many festivals that Angel Grove’s students enjoyed, he personally thought there was something in the water but it was good for everyone these festivals.

As he played he remembered Zen-Aku pointing at the stars one night and explaining them to him and the memories of Zen-Aku increased his hate and rage.

The flute’s song turned bitter to reflect his anger when he heard a voice say, “You play that flute wonderfully,” Andrew looked down and saw a boy with glasses, the boy smiled and said, “Hi, I’m Billy,”

“Andrew.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve seen you with Bulk and Skull,” Billy said, “Are you friends with them.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah I am, I like them. They aren’t bad, just a bit lost in life, like me at times.”

Billy smiled and said, “My friends were about to ask if you could join us.”

As Andrew looked up he saw them: a group of kids, a bit insular but not nearly as much as the mythology club had been at Sunnydale. Andrew nodded and leapt down from the tree. 

Billy smiled and said, “Excellent.”

The group walked towards him and the beefy guy in the red shirt shook his hand and said, “Nice to meet you man, I’m Jason, that’s Zack, Trini and Kimberly and you’ve met Billy.”

Trini, the girl in yellow, smiled and said, “What tune were you playing? I like it and so did Billy.”

“A friend taught me that song,” Andrew said, “When we were on the road.”

“Yeah I heard about that,” Billy said, “You were running away?”

Andrew’s eyes flashed and he said, “I didn’t run away, my friend decided that I’d have been better off in the wilderness and he taught me medicine, the stars, hunting and defence out there.”

“Isn’t it a bit harsh,” Jason said, “To be without your family?”

Andrew frowned, did he miss his family? He shook his head and said, “Not really, we never really got along with each other.”

“Whoa!!” Zack said, “That sounds a bit iffy, you just walked away?”

“No, apparently my big brother told my friend to take me as I would be better in the woods,” Andrew said with a smile, “And he was right.”

They looked uneasily but they got over it and Kimberly said, “So, umm, Andrew, what do you like to do in your spare time?”

“Ernie said I had a body for gymnastics,” Andrew said, “But I usually try to keep Bulk and Skull from hurting themselves.”

“Now that’s a full time job,” Trini said, “So what are they up to today?”

Andrew frowned and said, “I honestly don’t know but I think it might have to do with the identity of the power rangers but they’re harmless.”

They nodded, Kimberly passed Andrew a sandwich and he took it, nodded and said, “Thank you.”

Meanwhile at the moon palace.

Rita watched though her telescope and said, “Ooh look, the rangers have a new friend, I think we should introduce ourselves as well. Goldar, take some putties and capture the rangers, they won’t morph with someone in front of them.”

Goldar bowed and said, “Yes Empress,” and teleported away.

He and a few putties reappeared in the trees behind the group and Goldar sneered at the rangers, he was going to enjoy this, he held his sword out and saw Scorpina teleport in and smile at him, he smiled back at her and said, “Now.” 

Andrew looked up as he sniffed a foul energy on the wind and he saw them.

The golden monkey creature yelled, “A picnic? Ah, we must’ve not gotten the invitation.”

“Indeed,” the armoured woman said smiling, she held out a wickedly curved sword and said, “Mmm, so many goodies to choose from.”

Crackling yellow energy shot from her sword and Andrew was suddenly pulled down by Jason who said, “Man, you better get out of here.”

Andrew nodded, as he ran off he saw a few kids running out of the park and he began to feel the anger rise as he saw more explosions behind him but where were the others? Maybe they took a different route out. As he got away from the others, he frowned and whispered, “Zen-Aku, you gave me your power so let me use it now, please?”

“Yes,” came Zen-Aku’s voice, “Embrace your inner wolf Andrew.”

Dark energy swirled around him and he collapsed as pain enveloped him, the power flowed into him and he felt his body changing. He turned around and froze as he saw his reflection in a nearby mirror and said, “What the? I have a horn?” He noticed that his face was that of Zen-Aku’s in fact he looked a lot like Zen-Aku.

Andrew let out a howl of rage as he raced towards the battle and he felt his senses come alive as his eyes glowed bright yellow, he ran through the park until he saw the rangers being overcome by the two golden armoured beings and he roared his challenge.

Rita looked down from her telescope and said, “Uh-oh!!” 

Goldar barely had time to defend himself from the furious swipes of his new opponent’s sword, the creature was a great fighter savage and angry.

The monster did a flying leap and roared, “Crescent blade, Crescent wave!!” and fired several waves of energy at Scorpina.

Goldar barley managed to defend her and he yelled, “Join us and kill the rangers, our Empress could use one like you and I could train you further.”

The wolf creature’s eyes turned a bright yellow and he held out his sword at the rangers as he stood in front of them and said, “I do not bother with them as they are not my enemies, not yet, and I serve no one,” and he held out his sword and said, “Come gold monkey, let us see who is the better fighter.”

They ran towards each other and in a flurry of blades Andrew let out a howl of rage as he fought like Zen-Aku himself.

“You should join us,” Scorpina gasped, “You’re evil, just like us.”

“I’m not evil,” the creature yelled, “I’m dark!!! There’s a goddamn difference!! I think,” and he savagely knocked her on her back.

Goldar shot the wolf creature in his back and laughed as it was thrown to the ground.

Rita suddenly screamed, “Who is this guy!? He fights like a savage monster so he should be on my side!! Eh, magic staff, make my monsters grow!! Let’s show this guy tat you do not defy Rita Repulsa!!”

As the two monsters grew in front of him Andrew frowned, would they come if he called them? They weren’t his but maybe.

Andrew saw the dark crystals in the dagger glow, he played the flute and yelled, “Dark Wild Zords: arise!!” and added a quiet, “Please?”

A wolf howl suddenly reverberated throughout the park and Andrew looked at the wolf as it howled.

Jason and the other rangers looked up as a giant alligator and hammerhead shark joined the wolf and the wolf creature looked at the monsters and said, “Attack!!”

The Alligator zord jumped towards Goldar and bit through the golden armour and Goldar roared in pain as the wolf and hammerhead attacked Scorpina, Andrew felt their savage glee and let out a howl and roared, “Dark Wild Zords, combine, form into the Predazord!!” 

They looked in shock at the Predazord, it looked brutal with the massive alligator head on it’s chest and that head and those arms, the one thing that Goldar realized was that their power ranger zords had nobility but this was pure and utter savagery and he liked it. 

If only it hadn’t been aimed at him.

As the Predazord formed Andrew looked up and grinned as he teleported and landed in front of the altar like console, he yelled, “Dark Predazord, prepare for battle.”

Goldar and Scorpina rushed towards him and Andrew punched the hammerhead shark hand into what he assumed was a sensitive spot on Goldar, he roared in pain as Andrew used the wolf arm to knock Scorpina on her back.

She got back up and savagely attacked the wolf but this guy wasn’t like the rangers, he didn’t hold back but that was also his weakness as he was over expending his power. 

Andrew looked around and said, “What’s going on?” as the chamber darkened around him.

The Predazord got knocked back but it got up again.

Goldar held his sword up and said, “It’s time for you to see my power,” and he and Scorpina crossed blades and a massive bolt of dark energy knocking him back.

Andrew watched as a massive green zord came out of the ocean like a Kaiju, he heard a horn playing and he felt the anger rise, it was the green ranger. 

The green ranger leapt upon the Kajiuzord, Andrew’s unofficial name for it, and yelled, “He doesn’t fight alone!”

Andrew sighed, he would accept the help for now, the Predazord got up and snarled and he felt the anger of the zords but he whispered, “Not today. First, our new enemies.”

Rita looked down and said, “I’m getting a headache. Goldar, Scorpina, get out of there, we’re gonna have to make a plan for the wolf.”

As they teleported away Andrew landed down and he saw the wild zords, save for the wolf, disappear and Andrew looked at the Green Ranger, held out the crescent blade and said, “Honor prevents me from killing you this day but you and I will have a reckoning and if they get in the way then they will pay the price, this between us.”

Andrew played flute and disappeared into a flurry of leaves as the Wolf Zord let out a howl that chilled them to their bones.

Meanwhile, Shayla sighed as she got to Angel Grove, she was happy that someone gave her a ride and she said, “Thank you again, Ernie is it?”

Ernie nodded and said, “No problem Shayla, you were walking down the highway and I couldn’t just leave you behind because there are some real weirdos out there, oh and you have a great voice, you know I could use another hand behind the juice bar.”

“Of course,” she said, “But you’re going to have to teach me how to use a lot of the machines because I’m afraid I’m a bit behind the times.”

“You bet Shayla,” Ernie said, “You’re going to love Angel Grove, it’s a beautiful place to live in if you can ignore the, umm, pests we have at times.”

Shayla simply nodded and she began to sing a gentle song and Ernie smiled.

In Oxnard Jindrax looked at Toxica and said, “This chick is crazy, like crazier than us and we’ve been around the block.”

The madwoman whispered, “Miss Edith says that she is ever so upset for daddy’s death, the big bad wolf may have died but his cub? She says that we can punish him, no matter what the stars say.”

“Ma’am,” Jindrax said, “Miss Edith is your doll,” and he flinched when she just nodded.

Jindrax said, “She’s crazy Toxica and I know crazy.”

“I don’t know,” Toxica said, “We can use her for now then we can get rid of her, besides she might know where this Cub is.”

Drusilla simply smiled insanely and said, “The cub gets the cane for being a bad cub.”

“Yeah, crazy,” Jindrax said, “Toxica, something creeps me out about her, trust me.”

TBC


End file.
